Hydrogen peroxide, known as one of the reactive oxygen species , is said to be deeply involved in many diseases, such as circulatory diseases such as atherosclerosis and ischemic heart diseases, digestive diseases, allergic diseases and eye diseases, as well as mutagenicity and carcinogenicity (Non-patent document 1). Coffee is known to contain hydrogen peroxide which naturally emerges when it is roasted (Non-patent document 2), and a technology of removing hydrogen peroxide from coffee by adding catalase, peroxidase or antioxidant (Patent Documents 1 to 4) has been reported.    Non-patent Document 1: Japanese Journal of Nutritional Assessment. 19, 3(2002)    Non-patent Document 2: Mutat. Res. 16, 308(2)(1994)    Patent Document 1: JP-A-H04-29326    Patent Document 2: JP-A-H03-127950    Patent Document 3: JP-A-H11-266842    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2003-81824